1. Field
Embodiments relate to a memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet the increasing demand for lightweight and small electronic products, it may be desirable to realize a highly-integrated semiconductor device. A 3D cross-point stack memory device in which a memory cell is located at a cross point between two intersecting electrodes has been considered.